


Pew Pew

by ladydragon76



Series: Pew Pew [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Rating: PG-13, character: megatron, character: sunstreaker, genre: action, verse: g1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3472562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> They could agree, this was not normally how Autobot vs Decepticon battles tended to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pew Pew

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** None  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Characters:** Sunstreaker, Megatron  
>  **Warnings:** Vague Canon-typical Violence  
>  **Notes:** A prompt from camfield. The request can be found **[here](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/191244.html?thread=3073292#t3073292) **.
> 
>  **The Prompt:** _Sunstreaker/Megatron - Trigger Finger_

Well, this was _definitely_ not the usual way battle went. When Autobots and Decepticons clashed -usually over Megatron’s latest attempt to steal human resources- the Autobots showed up, Optimus and Megatron shouted at each other a bit, and then they all made with the _pew pew_.

However, this time some random alien decided to join in the fray, flying down from Unicron only knew where and right toward them. Sunstreaker stared, wondering the same thing everyone else did as the behemoth roared- “The frag did that thing come from?”

Megatron shook his helm. “No idea.”

Sunstreaker tried to remember how the slagger got that close to him, and glanced around for Optimus, but nope, there was the Prime. Fine and dandy, though scuffed to all hell.

“Fire!” Megatron roared, and Sunstreaker didn’t see much reason not to when the big flying whale-worm thing started shooting at them first. Unfortunately, all blaster bolts just bounced off it.

Except for Megatron’s shots, but he was cursing at the moving target. “I need aimed!”

Sunstreaker caught the leader of the Decepticons in his hands, and for an instant he could only stare. Then a giddy laugh bubbled up, and he slid his finger over the trigger and took aim at the thing. “Oh _yeah_.” Its jaws opened to roar, and Sunstreaker fired.

He was pretty sure Megatron enjoyed it too.


End file.
